Sospechas
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Trish vuelve de una mision y escucha una interesante conversación. Yaoi


Este Fic es Yaoi si no te gusta por favor no leas

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece es de Capcom, si lo hiciera Vergil seguiría vivo y Nero y Dante serian oficialmente pareja :)

* * *

 **Sospechas**

Trish acababa de llegar de una misión y se sorprendió al no ser recibida por nadie así que pensó que estaría sola en el local y decidió ir a comprobarlo pero al empezar a subir las escaleras escucho unas voces que tan conocidas le resultaban mas al acercarse a avisar de su llegada escucho una conversación un tanto extraña.

\- Yo prefiero recibir - dijo Dante

\- Pero que dices dar es mucho mejor , puedes hacer a esa persona feliz - explico Nero

\- Yo no quiero hacer feliz a nadie - decía tranquilamente Dante

\- ¿Ni a mi? - pregunto Nero

\- Eso... depende - se sincero Dante

\- ¿Entonces me vas a dar? - pregunto sonriendo Nero

En ese instante Trish perdió lo que le quedaba de cordura y tiro la puerta abajo de una patada.

\- ¡¿Donde demonios creéis que estáis?! ¡Si queréis hacer esas cosas iros a un hotel! - grito la rubia molesta

Ambos hombres se miraron perplejos ante los gritos y la entrada de la mujer.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - dijo Nero asombrado

\- ¿De que estas hablando rubita?- pregunto Dante deseando que la mujer se fuera lo antes posible y dejara de pegar gritos

\- Os escuche hablar de vuestras perversiones desde el pasillo y- explico Trish pero fue interrumpida por Dante

\- Para tu información le estaba preguntando al crio que era lo bueno de dar regalos en los cumpleaños y explicándole que era mucho mejor recibir regalos - dijo Dante tranquilamente

La cara de Trish fue un poema, no sabia que decir ni donde meterse.

\- ¿P..Pero y eso que le ibas a "dar" a Nero era..? - pregunto una muy avergonzada Trish

\- Un regalo atrasado por su cumpleaños, que fue la semana pasada, como en la ultima misión rompí su chaqueta el me pidió que le regalara una nueva - explico Dante como si aquello fuera obvio

\- No tendrías que "regalarmela" si cobrara un salario por trabajar para ti o la recompensa de alguna de las misiones que hago - se quejo Nero con el mayor

\- La chaqueta sera mas barata que pagarte, pero mas te vale no romperla esta vez - recriminó Dante

\- ¡Como ya dije fuiste tu quien la rompiste imbécil! - grito Nero perdiendo los nervios

-Ok ya lo entendí, los dejo seguir discutiendo sobre sus "regalos" ya que yo estoy cansada de la misión - dijo Trish sin ganas de escuchar a los chicos pelear por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ella

\- Y despues el pervertido soy yo - añadió Dante con una de sus típicas sonrisas haciendo que la mujer se avergonzara aun mas pero no lo demostrara

\- ¡Te escuche idiota! - grito Trish saliendo del local

Una vez Trish se fue Nero y Dante siguieron con su conversación un poco mas tranquilos.

\- Si hubiera llegado 10 minutos antes nos hubiera pillado - recriminó Nero molesto

\- Pero no lo hizo - sonrió Dante como si nada hubiera sucedido

\- No pienso arriesgarme mas, a partir de ahora se acabo el sexo en la oficina - sentenció Nero enfadado y algo avergonzado

-Nooo cualquier cosa excepto eso... prefiero no volver a comer pizza nunca mas - rogaba Dante sin creer la gran crueldad del menor con su querido "pasatiempo"

-No acepto discusión - añadió el menor abandonando la sala seguido de Dante que seguía quejándose

Mientras tanto Trish caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras pensaba lo despistados que podían ser aquel par, Nero tenia la camisa del revés y con la etiqueta por fuera, pero quizás por ahora les seguiría el juego, puesto que es divertido ver como Nero se pone colorado intentando mentir y en el futuro cuando ambos decidieran dar a conocer su relación ella seria la primera en felicitarlos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y yo creo que en esa situación Trish seria como una Fujoshi imaginando que hacen Dante y Nero cuando están a solas *w*

Lo del Titulo Sospechas es porque Trish sospecha que Nero y Dante están saliendo juntos y porque... no se me ocurría ningún otro titulo decente XD


End file.
